


Real Paradise

by DuckFeet



Series: Built On Glass [12]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hugs, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is eternal and love is immortal; And death is only a horizon, And a horizon is nothing but the limit of our sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone deserves an afterlife together it's Newt, Thomas and the other gladers.

Thomas was an old man now. His joints creaked and ached every time he moved. His hearing and vision were shot, so much so that he had to wear thick glasses and hearing aids. He had an assortment of medication to help keep him alive that he never took. He felt at this point in his life he didn't need to be kept alive anymore. He has lived a long and relatively happy life. In those long years he has seen humanity almost completely rebuild itself. The world was done with him and him of it.

Most of his days were now spent piled up in bed. He was too weak to do much of anything else. He had become kind of lonely though in his later years. He had lost contact with the remaining gladers years ago. They had all went their own ways, lived their own lives. Yet Thomas always kept hope that someday he would get a surprise visit from one of his old friends, but of course it never happened. 

Everyday of his life Thomas wished to see everyone again. He wished he could hear everyone snoring again as they all slept in one large group. Wished he could feel the warmth of a body next to him. Could hear the voice of the one he loved again.

Thomas didn't know why he thought about these things. The only good it did was making him sad. Made him think about what could've been and what had been.

It was these thoughts that kept Thomas wide awake this particular morning. 

His stomach started growling after awhile and Thomas debated on whether he felt like making breakfast or not. He took a deep breath, but it made his chest hurt. He coughed and pulled the cover further up his body. The bedroom was colder today than it usually was. Maybe he should get up and retrieve more blankets.

Thomas thought about it for a minute, but he decided to just stay in bed. He was too weak to be moving around much. Plus his bed was just so comfortable and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. Thomas took another deep breath and closed his eyes, letting himself slowly fall back asleep.

***

When Thomas woke up again he felt like he had been punched in the gut. He took a deep, gasping breath that surprisingly didn't burn his lungs. Thomas noticed that it wasn't just his lungs that felt different. He felt different as a whole. His body wasn't achy as it normally was, and he had near perfect eyesight and hearing again. Thomas brought a hand up to his face to inspect it and was shocked at what he saw. There were no wrinkles on his hand, and it didn't shake like it normally did. His hand didn't look like it belonged to an old man, but to a young boy.

Thomas sat up to check out his surroundings to see if he could recognize where he was at. He was sitting in the middle of a field. The sun was beating down on him and the skies were clear. He turned to see what was behind him and he saw crudely built huts. It reminded him of the glade, but it couldn't be because he had escaped that place eons ago. But it looked exactly like the glade he remembered except all the maze walls were missing.

Thomas doesn't know how long he sits there just taking everything in. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him.

Turning around, Thomas was met with a sight he had convinced himself he would never see again. In front of him, looking the same as she did the day he last saw her, was Teresa. Thomas jumped to his feet before he pulled Teresa into a hug. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes he was so happy.

That's when he realized they weren't alone. In the distance Thomas could hear someone shouting his name.

"Thomas!"

Thomas quickly pulled out of Teresa's grasp looking for the familiar voice. He could see a mop of curly, brown hair running towards him. It was a boy and he was waving his hands in the air to catch Thomas' attention. Almost immediately Thomas recognized that it was Chuck.

In seconds Thomas was running to Chuck. When they met in the middle Thomas threw his arms around Chuck in a tight embrace. One look at Chuck's wide brown eyes reminded Thomas how young the kid had actually been when he died.

"Everyone's waiting for you," Chuck said out of breath.

Before Thomas could ask any questions he was being dragged towards the huts he had seen a few moments ago.

They reached the largest hut and walked in. Once inside Thomas could see there was a large group of people huddled together. Alby was the first face Thomas could pick out in the whole group. Alby made his way to the front of the large group, smiling as he approached.

"I see that Teresa and Chuck have retrieved you," Alby sent a mock serious glare in their direction, "instead of waiting for the whole group to come and greet you." Alby started walking closer towards Thomas. "Though I can understand why they did," Alby pulled Thomas into a hug then, "we've all missed you, Greenie."

That nickname struck a chord in Thomas' heart, and he felt himself tightening his arms around Alby. When they pulled apart Alby kept one hand on Thomas' shoulder and turned to face the large group of people behind him.

"Our group is almost completely together again."

Thomas' heart swelled at what Alby said. Some of these faces he thought he would never see again. Other faces he had never seen before, but he knew they were probably gladers who had died before he had came to the glade.

He was shocked at one face in particular in the crowd. It was Gally standing there, a big smile on his shuck face. Thomas hadn't even known Gally had passed away. There had been no news of it to him. And Thomas didn't want to admit just how happy it made him to see Gally's face again.

"Gally is the most recent next to you. He came to us a few months ago," Alby explained, hand still firmly on a Thomas' shoulder. "Come on Greenie there's more you need to see."

Thomas allowed himself to be led outside once again. They walked for what seemed like forever before they stopped at another hut. Thomas remembered it as being the place he ate dinner at almost every night in the glade.

For the hundredth time Thomas was surprised at who he saw. Frypan was at a pot stirring away at something. Ben, Zart, and Winston all crowded around the pot badgering Frypan for food. Ben looked healthy, physically and mentally. A completely different person than what Thomas saw the day he was banished. Zart looked the same as Thomas remembered him, and Winston still had his monstrous acne. Frypan was still hairy, and Thomas still questioned if it's safe for him to serve food.

Eventually the group of boy's noticed Thomas and they all flocked around him, pulling him into a group hug. Thomas was getting pats on the back and congratulations for making it to the other side.

"Did you bring Minho with you?" Ben asked jokingly.

"That shank will join us when he's ready," Alby interrupts.

At that moment Thomas realized Minho wasn't the only member missing. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Where's Newt?" Thomas asked nervously. Newt had to be here too, right? All the other gladers are here, so Newt should be included too.

As if on cue a familiar voice spoke up behind him. "T-Tommy?"

Thomas turned around as quickly as he could. He closed the distance between him and the blonde. Newt was solid in his arms as he slammed his lips on Newt's. He doesn't stop kissing Newt until his lungs absolutely can't take the lack of oxygen anymore. When they pulled their lips away from each other's Thomas held Newt as close to him as physically possible. He peppered kisses all over Newt's face.

"Cut it out ya shank," Newt huffed while trying to bat Thomas away.

He hasn't heard Newt's voice in so long. It's more beautiful than he can remember it being.

Thomas relinquishes his hold a little, but not completely. He spends what feels like ages just looking at Newt's face. He can't remember it ever looking this radiant. And Newt's hair has never been this golden blonde before, it looks like spun gold. The eyes are what make Thomas stop. Newt's eyes are the same warm brown they have always been. Filled with deep adoration and reminding Thomas of home.

This is all too good to be true. Thomas was just waiting for this dream to fade to black and wake up in his bed like he has done countless times before. But everything just feels so real around him.

"Are you really here?" Thomas whispers finally.

"Course I am, Tommy." A few stray tears fall from Newt's eyes.

Thomas almost breaks down crying at the affirmation. He didn't have to worry about Newt leaving him ever again. They were both here to stay. Able to be together forever.

"Just making sure," Thomas admits and kisses Newt again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this series as much as I've enjoyed creating it.


End file.
